In The Moment
by Xerianna
Summary: An event described by an occurrence that existed between these two characters on another level of existence just as Max flat lined and Zack shot himself.. (Max/Zack)


Zack was rushed into the infirmary by guards, strapped to the stretcher, as he looked around frantically. Doctors appeared by his side and began taking care of his wound before he was once more moved on into another part of the infirmary. Renfro was there watching over doctors that were desperately working over another body, he managed to see past them and froze as he realised who it was.  
  
His sweet little Maxie, she was unconscious with her clothes ripped open to reveal a gunshot wound to her heart. His own heart skipped a beat at the site as he began to struggle at his restraints...  
  
"It's not good, we've lost her," he heard someone say.  
  
"Prep her for harvesting" Renfro's voice followed.  
  
The yell came out of his mouth without willing from his brain but from his aching soul as it started to shatter at the thought of losing Max. The restraints broke under his renewed strength and lashed out at the nearest guards before taking Renfro hostage, a gun against her head.  
  
"Help her!" he ordered them.  
  
"There's nothing we can do, she needs a new heart," the doctor explained quickly as he nervously looked upon the situation. Zack felt helpless for the first time since he had been subjected to psychotropic drugs, but even then at least he could fight it. Now he seemed to just be running in circles. Pushing Renfro away forcefully into two oncoming guards he moved to stand beside Max's bed and bent down to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Fight them, Maxie…" he started to say as time suddenly began to slow around him and his words fell faint as the infirmary room vanished and was replaced by Logan's cabin retreat. Max was also gone and Zack stood looking around in confusion before calling out her name in fear.  
  
"I'm in here," her soft voice replied, floating out from the main seating area and he looked at the door which was ajar to see the reflection of flickering flames from the fireplace that he knew was in there. Slowly and almost without a sound he walked one step at a time towards the door, afraid that even the slightest noise would make this all come crashing down on him. His hand stretched out and touched the warm wooden door before slowly pushing it open, his eyes quickly taking in the scene before him.  
  
Max was sat on the sofa with her legs curled underneath her, her head rested on one hand as she gazed up at him with those pools of chocolate that he wished so much to drown in. Her lips curved upwards until they flashed him the most amazing smile he was ever honoured to see, her other arm motioning for him to join her where she sat.  
  
He went, slowly, unsure of whether he was dreaming or that the last few moments before this had been a nightmare. His feet seemed to glide across the floor as no sound but the crackling of the fire and her breathing could be heard.  
  
"I've been waiting for you" Max told him and he looked in confusion before finally sitting down next to her. His body completely facing hers now was no time to hold back secrets or hide emotions.  
  
"Waiting for me?" Zack repeated and she gave him a small smile  
  
"We don't have much time, Zack" she said, her voice so soft it could have belonged to an angel's.  
  
"I don't understand, we're safe here. This place, Logan's place, Manticore won't look for us here," Zack explained but Max just sighed softly before taking his hand in hers.  
  
"Please, Zack, you have to trust me, it's too late for me but I want you to escape and protect the others. Help Logan get over me, protect him…for me," Max replied.  
  
"I'm not leaving without you, Maxie," Zack said.  
  
"I'm already gone," Max smiled slowly and Zack stared at her with tears stinging his eyes as he gripped her hand tightly.  
  
"No! I can save you, Max…I won't let you down…not now…not ever," he confessed and she reached out to run a hand through his hair, her eyes gazing sadly into his.  
  
"I can't let you make that sacrifice for me, Zack, the others need you," she told him. "Not like I need you…I..lo--" Zack broke off as her mouth silenced his with a soft, lingering kiss. Some time passed before she finally pulled slightly away, their faces barely touching as their eyes locked speaking thousands of words and yet no word was spoken.  
  
"Remember me always," Max said about to get to her feet but Zack stopped her and stood instead.  
  
"You rest, Maxie, I'll make everything right," Zack said with a final smile before he kissed her sweet lips once more before turning to walk back towards the door.  
  
"Zack," she called out to him but he didn't look back or reply…he couldn't. As he walked through the door and into the cabin hallway the scene slowly faded and he found himself back in the infirmary. He glanced once more at the still body of Max before raising the gun to his head…  
  
"X5-599, I've got a heart for you," he said aloud making eye contact with the doctor before pulling the trigger.  
  
Max awoke to find herself in a private room just outside of the infirmary at Manticore and felt the restraints around her ankles and wrists. Her chest hurt like hell, and as she moved slightly she felt stitches pull as a moan of pain escaped her lips, forcing her to lie still. Renfro suddenly came in and spoke to her cryptically about Zack and his sacrifice before she placed the heart monitor speaker on so Max could heard the beating of her heart…Zack's heart. Renfro left and Max stared into space, tears threatening to spill but as she closed her eyelids he was there smiling at her.  
  
"Zack," she whispered in confusion as she saw him sit on the bed beside her, his hand reaching to smooth back some fallen locks of hair.  
  
"You're going to be okay, Maxie," Zack said.  
  
"Renfro said that you were dead, what are you doing here?" Max asked.  
  
"I'm finally free, Maxie, my soul can finally find peace," Zack answered.  
  
"No, Zack you can't leave me…I need you…I love you," Max said and Zack smiled before leaning down to kiss her forehead.  
  
"Live a full life, Maxie…I'll wait eternity for you," he said, and as she went to say something else he vanished, and she opened her eyes to find herself alone, listening to the beating of her heart…no his heart.  
  
The End 


End file.
